Emily: A Story
by EmillienaTook
Summary: Emily is the key to peace in all of Middle Earth and the Undying Lands. All she wanted to be was normal but, due to her past, she is destined for greatness. Will she find out who she is in time to save her kingdom and the love of her life?
1. Just Another Problem

**Characters:**

Naomi: Handmaiden (Hobbit)

Ryle: Butler (Elf)

Master Mitchell: Teacher (Wizard)

Lord Lance Devin Carter: Best friend to Emily, Related to Thomas (Elf)

Lord William Jacob D'Oshet: "Brother" to Emily, Best friend to Emily (Man)

Lord Parker Cole Meriè: Love interest of Emily, Best friend to Emily(Hobbit)

Lord Thomas Ben Lane: Librarian, Teacher, Related to Lance, Best friend to Emily (Ent)

Queen Emily Jane Bruyè: Ruler in 5th era of Middle Earth (All Races but only show: Elf/ Hobbit/Man/Wizard/Dragon)

Prince Charles Hemmingsworth: Ruler of Mordor in 5th era of Middle Earth (Man/Orc/ Goblin)

**Chapter 1: Just Another Problem**

"Killer Queen" came across the radio. I shrugged and rolled over. "Time to get up." came Naomi's familiar southern drawl.

"What time is it?" I complained as I shrugged on a jacket and walked to the bathroom.

"Almost 9 before the noon." She smiled and brought my clothes. "You know the Prince and Lords want to see you today..." She sighed. "...and you will be there or I am not your handmaiden."

I tightened up with the cold water. "He isn't a Prince. He is just a Lord as well."

"You love him and he loves you."

I shoved my head underwater instead of answering her, because she was right. Taking a bath let me think. Think free of maidens and butlers and protocol and everything.

"I'm going to be outside the door but, I'll be here if you need me." Naomi shut the door as I came up for air. As I washed my hand absently ran over the tattoo on my right arm. The crest of my family. All I ever had of my family to be exact. My parents died in a war when I was small. They left me a kingdom and the worries of a lifetime. My finger traced the delicate runes and flowing pattern that was my tattoo. I sighed and finished washing. I pulled on my 'under-slip' as I called it. Naomi came in and helped me pull on my dress and robe (and the dagger or two I was not supposed to have). I sighed as she fixed my long black hair back into a braid. Naomi pushed me down the stairs. "Now, go. You have a kingdom or two to discuss."

I sighed and said, "More or less." I braced myself for the faces just beyond the corner. The sound of familiar laugher wound its way up to my ears. "Lance, William, Parker, and Thomas." I smiled. It was going to be okay. Ryle, my main butler, set forth to announce I was coming down. "The Queen Emily has come." He announced in his old monotone way. At that I walked down the stairs pacing my steps to my breathing. Four people. All my friends. I continued my slow descent; I couldn't run to Parker and hug him like his eyes begged. I stopped right in front of them. Lance bowed. The others followed suit. I curtsied, following regulations. I stood. "Gentlemen, shall we?" Parker held his arm out for me to take. I smiled and blushed on the inside keeping my decorum on the outside. As we all walked into the conference hall, I turned to Ryle. "Close the doors behind us and let me enjoy my friends." I whispered. He nodded and padded for the door, opened, and after we were inside promptly closed it.

"Emily!" Thomas's voice rang out.

"Thomas do be quiet and have decorum for once." Lance sighed. "It's bad enough you are my brother."

William just laughed. "I see my adopted sister has all of the fun these days."

"Fun? Oh, you mean the jokers that are my friends...and Lords." I shifted and sat in my chair smoothing my dress.

"Well Parker over there has done nothing but stare at you with the same look in his eye that you give him."

"If you are assuming something I will..."

"Em." He stopped me. "I know you. Plus it's written all over your face. Don't worry. I'm the only one that noticed." William laughed.

"I hate you sometimes." I smiled. "Why do I keep you around again?"

William laughed again. "Oh, Em. You can't get rid of me."

I paused taking advantage of his cover to look at Parker. "Maybe because you're providing great cover."

He smiled and moved. "Just ask him to stay." He kissed my forehead as Parker turned. Parker gave me the look of sadness then his eyes hardened as William whispered in my ear. "Now you have something to explain."

I stood. "Gentlemen. Take your seats." I said. Parker winced at my sudden change of tone.

"My Queen. Your accent is changing." Thomas said quietly.

"Explain it to her." Lance said.

"From your normal British one to the Irish one saved for when you lose your temper..."Thomas faded off at the end.

"I'm sorry. Just did not like what I have to say. I was hoping to delay it as much as possible." I sighed. "Ryle..." I called. The doors swung open revealing a man in a long robe and fancy wear.

"Emily darling." His British accent rang through the room.

"This is..." I started.

"Prince Charles Hemmingsworth." He finished, placing his thin figure next to mine.

"He is one of a few bachelors that I can marry to expand my empire and bring peace." I paused seeing Parker and Williams eyes. "He will now present his case to my Father Adversaries." I walked to the patio. I was going to listen to my sentence but while looking out over my kingdom. Some people do not even know my face yet I rule over them.

"I rule over Mordor. I will add it to this empire of peace. My younger brother also pledges his lands to this empire." A long pause. For affect no doubt. He was such a pompous man. Why did I have to abide by these rules? Why couldn't I just choose Parker? Oh yeah. Because he was just a Lord. He didn't have land to give to the Empire of Peace. What did that hold anyway?

"What do you hold of Emily?" William's voice floated to my ear. I clasped my hands over the railing and waited for his response.

"She is strong, independent, kind..."

"Something we don't know, Prince." Lance said, breaking protocol rule number 1 (Don't talk against Royals). I smiled. He did care.

"Well..." He paused. I felt his eyes travel my bare skin. "As for that part, I cannot say. I may be eligible, but I don't know her like anyone in her kingdom would." I felt him smile as he reached my open back. He was such a pig. He talked his way out of that. I sighed. Oh well.

"Em." Will said just behind me. "Say goodbye."

I walked over to him smoothing my dress as I went. "Goodbye Charles." I used my sweetest voice. I held out my hand to him.

"Goodbye Emily." He kissed my hand and left. After the doors shut and he was outside in his carriage, I said "And Godspeed send you away from me."

"We must all sleep on this and leave." Will said. "See you tomorrow Em." He kissed my head and left.

Lance and Thomas both kissed my cheek and left with a hug. Parker got up and started to leave.

"No." I staid. Parker turned and looked at me. "We must walk." He offered his arm to me and I took it. He didn't say a word until we were sitting down in the garden.

"William, Lance, and Thomas don't think that guy is good for you." His sweet Irish accent said.

"What do you think?" My blue eyes traveling his face.

"I think you'd be a good choice for anyone...even William. He is a royal. He is eligible." He looked up into my eyes. His green eyes, the shade of spring.

I looked away and answered, "William is more a brother than the man of my dreams." I paused. "The man if my dreams is someone who I have always loved. He has the best eyes. He loves me unconditionally. He isn't a royal, though. To be honest, I would change Protocol to be with him." I looked back at him. He was smiling, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Parker!" I stood, upset.

"My Queen?" He answered in his formal tone.

"Stand up." I said scoffing. He followed my orders. He was a few inches taller than my 4'11 frame. I pulled his body next to mine. "Parker...I love you..." I kissed him, winding my arms around his neck. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.

"I can't love you." He turned away.

"I can't love anyone else." I answered walking away slowly.

"Em..." He started.

"No. I can't love you because you could never love me. It's best if I spare myself the hurt." I walked away leaving him alone. He called after me but I climbed the stairs to my room. I shut the door. William looked up at me from my bed.

"Come here Em." He said. I walked over to the side of it, pulled off the daggers, my shoes and the robe around me leaving the dress. I curled up on the bed next to him and cried. He stayed even after I feel asleep

"Emily..." Williams's voice called.

"Yes...?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Someone is here to see you." He spoke gently, almost like he was talking to a child. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I looked at the mirror in the corner. I was in my fighting dress (it was a long dress with slits for my legs to move freely, straps that exposed my shoulders, and a place for a scabbard to be attached). My hair was curled around and around. I stared at myself.

"I'm sorry I changed you, but..."

"Don't be." I turned and faced Will.

He smiled. "Let's not forget your visitor."

"Who is it?" I said walking back to the mirror.

"You had better see." Will opened the door. Someone walked across the room and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked down from the mirror. They pulled my hair away from my neck and placed their head there. A tear fell down my neck. Will left and shut the door.

"Is there something you want or are you going to sob all day?" I straightened and pulled away.

"I...love...you..." Parker's voice filled my ears. I turned to face him. His eyes were red from crying. I took the end of my sleeve and dried his face.

"Oh Parker..." I sighed. "You are about to disrupt all that should be."

"It's not all that could be..." He said.

"Parker..." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emily..." He looked at me with his big green eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't do something you might regret." I whispered

"I regret not doing this." He kissed me, then lifted me onto my bed and rolled over next to me. I feel asleep in his arms.


	2. Riddle

**Chapter 2: Riddle**

"Emily! Get up! Prince Charles is coming!" Naomi's southern twang yelled as she opened the blinds. I murmured none too few a curses in his name. I flung myself into my power room and changed into my formal dress (A puffy dress with long selves that goes down to my hand).

"Parker hide!" I cried.

"Don't worry about him. I'll hide him." Ryle said smoothly. "Oh and the Prince is waiting for you." I applied the last bit of makeup and walked downstairs.

"Charles, darling, and to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Oh, darling. You owe nothing."

"Why, may I ask, are you here?"

"Just making sure this kingdom is in working order." He causally strolled over to where I was standing.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"A woman is ruling alone." He pulled my face to his. "All you have to do is accept." He smiled a crude smile.

"I do what I think is best."

"Best is you and me in our bedroom."

"That's a very fine way to treat a woman you know. No wonder you're still single." William walked up to him. "Oh and one more thing."

"What peasant?!" Charles let go of my face and pushed me aside.

"Don't hurt my sister." Will said before punching him in the face.

"ASSULT!" Charles screamed in his now feminine voice.

"To afraid to fight back boy? I figured as much." Will said with a cocky smile on his face.

"If both of you so much as touches each other again, I will have you both arrested." I stood showing that I was not backing down. Will bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"You are free to go Lord William." He stood and walked away quickly.

"I will not ask forgiveness from a woman."

"Have him arrested." I signaled to the guards. They walked over and put him on the ground in front of me.

"Emily." Charles spat blood out of his mouth. "I should have you taken off the throne."

"Have fun with that one since you are no longer allowed to set food in my empire. If anyone harbors you they will be condemned as well. If you are anywhere near the castle or I you will be executed."

"Love you to, darling."

"Cast him out." I said.

"EMILY!" Will shouted. I ran towards his call. Will was white as a blanket.

"What happened?!"

"P...Parker...went to fight Charles..."

"Where is he?!" Will pointed out at a small group of dots heading towards Mordor. "Saddle the horses! Get everything ready for the trip ahead. We are going after him!" I ran to Naomi who already had packed my things and helped me get into my pants and elven robe. I pulled the hood up, grabbed the twin swords and few daggers I need, and my stuff for the trip. I raced down to the stables for my horse. I attached my stuff as Will attached his. I got on my horse and we rode off to get Parker.

"Em." Will said trying to get some reaction out of me.

"What?" I continued to look at the horizon.

"You need to rest. It's been a few days." He sounded concerned.

"If I do, then we will never find Parker." I turned to my horse and paused. "I don't want him dying on me, I love him."

"That's my girl." Will smirked and helped me up onto my horse.

"MOVE OUT!" I cried. The company took off like light passing in a storm. As I looked around me a memory came.

-Memory-

_"Emily." Laughter came flooding to my ears. "Oh sweat daughter of mine." A man, not much bigger than he was tall smiled down at me. His face was kind. "Darling, she is a daughter of the fellowship not just you." A sing-song voice came from the space behind the man. The man sighed and turned away from me. "I know, I just love the way she smiles." The man smiled as he talked. A woman appeared and took me from my bed. "She is daughter of the fellowship. Man, Elf, Hobbit, Ent, Dragon, Wizard, Dwarf, and all races are in her. She shall be the symbol for peace." The woman brushed a strand of hair away from my face. Her face reminded me of my own. I grabbed for her necklace. It was a star. "Oh little one, you will have this star one day. It is from your Grandmother." She smiled down at me. The man came back; he looked at the woman and said, "We have to leave. They have found us. We cannot stay with her." The woman placed me back into my bed; she put her necklace in my hand. "Think of me always little one. I will be back one day. You can find me where your heart touches the star." She kissed my head and left._

I grabbed my necklace instinctively.

"You had another flash didn't you?" Will looked at me.

"Yes." I called the company to a halt. "We will be resting here for the night." I jumped off my horse leading her to the pond.

"What was it about?" Will followed me.

"What does it matter? It is not like it was anything important." I sat next to the water.

"It might help explain your tattoos, or what you are, or something small Em. Just because the people you see don't out and out say 'Emily, we are your parents. You can find us here.' doesn't mean it's not important." He sat down next to me.

"The woman said, 'You can find me where your heart touches the star.' I always thought that meant where my heart came into contact with this star." I held my necklace up. "But, maybe it means something with my tattoos." I looked at my arms. There was the tattoos I had always had. Swirling like water, black as death. They framed my body. There was a bare spot where the necklace hung. I played with the necklace watching it shine in the setting sun.

"Your right." Will said and then covered his mouth.

"You know something." I said without looking at him. "I'm ready to know."

"I'm just guessing that you are right. It's just an old story." Will said stumbling over his words.

"Just tell me." I looked out at the horizon.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing.

'There was a Great War. It was over a ring. There existed a fellowship. A resistance to a dark power. After the war was won, and peace was restored, the fellowship met once more in secret. They devised a plan that there would be a child, made of all races, to bring peace once and for all to the world. The child was marked. The marks would change the earth in time." Will sighed. "That's all I know, but there is more to the story. The nest person to ask would be the descendants of the hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Maybe another time." I stood. "I think it's best if we get some rest." I walked to my tent and laid in my bed.

"Goodnight Em." Will's voice came from outside my tent. I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of my men singing.


	3. Who who is there?

**Chapter 3: Who..who is there?**

Parker shifted slowly. He felt someone or something behind him. He turned to find that there was, in fact, a body next to him. He moved to get a better look at them. Slowly a face came into view. Parker gasped. "Naomi?!" The small body moved only slightly to show any sign of life. Parker pushed the hair out of her face. "Naomi. Are you alright?" The small body moved more and looked up at Parker.

"LORD PARKER C..." Parker covered her mouth.

"Look I don't know where we are or how we got here. So, do me the favor and don't mention my whole name." Parker released his grip on her mouth.

"Why must you do that to the Qu...'HER'. She loves you. You love her. Just get married." Naomi sat up against the wall.

"It's not that simple." Parker looked around. They were in a small room. No windows. There was a wooden door in the wall opposite of him. He scanned it for any handle. "DAMMIT!" he swore.

"You dare to use that language around a lady." Naomi perked up. She was smoothing her dress. Parker looked at her. Seeing Naomi reminded him of the time he and Em were young.

* * *

**Memory**

_Laughter fluttered through the air. "PARKERRRRRRRRR!" A girl screamed. "STOP TICKLING ME OR I SWEAR..." She was cut off by her own laughter._

_"I will never stop!" I told her while tickling her more. I stopped and she caught her breath. The girl smiled up at him. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she lay there. He looked up to feel the sun on his face. There was a girl not but a little ways off. He turned back to the girl. "Go back to mom." The girl ran for it. Parker stalked through the tall grass._

_"Hello. I guess you would be Parker." The girl said without turning to look at him. She continued to look at the sun set. Her hair was aglow from the rays of the sun._

_He stood. "Y...yes. Who are you? Why are you here?" He walked to where she was sitting. He looked at her entirely. She had a small frame, long dark hair, pointed ears, crimson lips, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. He looked at her dress. It was just as beautiful as she was. She had tattoo's that met with her necklace at the vase of her collar bone._

_"Have a seat." She motioned to the space next to her. She sat like an adult, her back straight and poised. He sat slowly taking in her smell, roses and books. "My name is Emily. I'm here only because this spot in which we are sitting produces the best view of the sun set in all of the kingdom."_

_"You're beautiful..." Parker whispered more to himself then to her. He blushed as soon as he said it._

_She took her gaze from the horizon. "Most people don't say that. They get scared when they look at me."_

_"Why is that?" He looked at her eyes. He noticed that they were different. "Is it your dragon eyes? Elf features? Or maybe your hobbit frame? Or is it that you emit the same energy of that of all creatures of Middle Earth?" He pushed the hair out of her face._

_She returned her gaze to the horizon. "Do most people underestimate you because you have mixed blood? Or the fact that you are in love with a demon from Mordor? Or maybe they don't understand that you are the man of the house and have been since you turned five? Yes, Parker Cole Meriè. I know about you. I know everything from that one simple touch."_

_"You got something wrong in your examination." He turned her face to his._

_"Oh? I don't believe I got anything..." He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away. "OH! The sun set." Her necklace sparked brighter and her tattoos glowed faintly. There was sparkles all around them. She looked back at him. "Will you...kiss me again?"_

_"Only if you promise I will get to see you again." He smiled. She bit her lip thoughtfully and nodded. He kissed her again. She pulled away a while later._

_"I have to get back home." She sighed and stood up. When she was a little ways away, he saw her turn and smile his way. Then she climbed into a carriage that was marked for the royal family. He had just fallen in love with the Princess.  
_

* * *

Naomi looked up at Parker. He was smiling and staring off into the distance of their cell. She smiled at him and scooted up next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, which broke him out of his thoughts and back to reality. They heard foot steps coming to their door. Naomi limited the small amount of space between her and Parker significantly. He took her hand, reassuring her. The foot steps stopped in front of their door. There was a click and then the door slowly opened.

"Hello Parker. Hello Naomi. I hope you have been enjoying your stay in my dungeon." a voice came from the small crack in the door. Parker knew that voice. Why couldn't he place it?

"Who are you?" Naomi asked. She was asking for Parker's sake. She knew who it was, and she was scared of what they might do. She just had to stall long enough to get Parker out of this situation.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I have had writers block. I will be writing more as I get the time. If you guys want me to keep writing, like this story and I will try to keep up with it. Have a nice day/night. And, Happy Valentines day!**


	4. Painful Relizations

**Chapter 4: Painful ****Realizations**

_"Queen Emily. It is time we move along." My eyes opened to find a man standing over me. I looked around and sat up confused._

_"You have to be gentle with her. She isn't a morning person even after all these years." A familiar voice laughed._

_"Parker?" I flicked my eyes away from the man and to the door way._

_"Yes?" The man turned to me. "I am here my Queen. What do you need?" The man looked at me questioningly._

_"What is the year and the time?" I pulled myself up so my back was against the headboard._

_"6605 is the year. Nine before the noon is the time." Parker backed away. "I am sorry my King. I did not mean to take her from you."_

_"No need. Mrs. Hemmingsworth can take care of herself." Charles walked over to me. "I believe it is time for you to go and save Parker and Naomi. I would wake up. They are so close to breaking, better before the winter solstice of 6599 They will serve the dark power. The Dark Lord is to be married to you. It will be nice to finally see my brother with someone." He stood just as a woman's scream was heard in the hall. "Oh dear. I didn't know your mother was a screamer." He smirked._

* * *

"EMILY!" I sat up pulling the covers all around me. Will walked in. "Nightmare?" He said looking into my deep blue eyes with his brown ones.

"No matter now." I got up and went behind my dressing screen. "What is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we must decide our plan of action to get Parker..."

"And Naomi. He has them both." I cam out in my favorite fighting suit.

"What do you mean? Who is he? Did you dream it?" Will came close to me. "Em, talk to me."

"Yes, I did dream it. The mysterious he I am referring to is our only enemy. I have a bad feeling that..." I paused and fixed my hair into a braid.

"Em, you can't just not tell me. I know you don't like to tell people about the things you can do or the powers you have, but right now Parker and Naomi need you. The last time I checked you are one of the only people that can help them. You need to choose. Helping Parker and Naomi or wallowing in your own self pity. I hate to be so frank, but you needed to hear this from someone you love and someone that loves you."

"I don't know who you think you are. I am not wallowing in my own self pity. I want to help them. I am sorry that my pauses anger you. I pause so that I can give you the information that you need instead of beating around the main point. I am trying to come to terms with what I saw. I am sorry that you cannot wait for the report and must live second hand in the battle. Excuse me for trying to help you. Yes I love you. I know you love me all the same." I faced him defiantly, yet lovingly. "Will, why must you do this to me?"

"We fight like an old married couple or that of siblings yet of either situation we are not. Why do you make me feel the way that you do?" Will smiled. "You know I never answered your question from all those years ago." Will turned and walked to the door. "Forever and always."

* * *

_"Hello Princess Emily." a young boy of about 10 bowed._

_"Hello Lord William." I curtsied._

_"William, why don't you show the Princess around our castle." William's father spoke up._

_"Of course Father." he held out and arm to me. "Princess?"  
__I took his arm. We walked for a while. When we reached the garden we sat in the shade. We talked formally until the guards left._

_"Now, since our guards are gone, any questions you would like to ask?"_

_"Yes, why are you not a prince? You are a suitor no doubt or I would not be here."_

_"I am a prince, but I got kicked out of my kingdom. They did not like my father an expected me to be the same."_

_"Do you miss your kingdom?"_

_"Yes, always." he looked out onto the horizon._

_"You did not comment on the suitor position."_

_"I feel no need."_

_"Do you love someone?" I looked away._

_"Yes." he pulled my face to his. "I do."_

_"How long would you promise to love her?" I looked deeply into his eyes. Even though they were brown, they were beautiful. They reminded me of chocolate on a summers day._

_"WILLIAM! EMILY!" Someone called us from far off._

_"We should go." He held out his arm for me. I took it._

_"She must be special. No doubt beautiful to fit you. She most definitely must be beautiful."_

_"She is." he smiled. "Hopefully she will never leave my side just I would never leave hers." he blushed._

_"I hope I can find a love like that some day." I blushed and smiled as we climbed the stairs to go back to his parents._


	5. Dark Lord

**Chapter 5: Dark Lord**

Parker awoke to the smell of Naomi. His head hurt. 'What the hell happened?' he thought. Naomi stirred at his movement.

"Parker...Don't get caught...Save Em...No...Dark Lord marry her...Dark Lord..." She murmured in her sleep.

"Naomi." Parker nudged her gently.

"Oh!" She awoke with a start.

"Morning Sunshine." Parker said laughing. He reached over and fixed her hair.

She blushed. "How much did you hear?"

"Something about saving Em from the Dark Lord, I believe that is his name." Parker puzzled about it. Where had he heard that name before? He remembered Em saying something about him. Oh yes.

"He gave the blade to Will. Yes, he still has control over his mind." Naomi looked down. "He still doesn't remember the times he pulls it out from his boot."

Parker looked at her. What was she talking about? Oh, wait. The memory came slamming back to him causing his head to hurt more.

* * *

_"I have traveled the world over for you. I even was given a gift for you from his majesty, The Dark Lord." Will smiled at Em._

_"Don't you dare speak his name within these hallowed halls. He will be the bane of us. I will be the bane of you..." She trailed off as Will reached into his boot._

_Will pulled a jagged blade made from a black stone unknown to everyone. His skin paled and his eyes glazed over. Out of his mouth came a voice that was not his own._

_"Hello Princess. What say you of my marriage offer?" Wills body moved closer to Em._

_"I will never accept. You are a coward, ruffian, and a harm to yourself. I do not want you to ever repopulate the earth. I curse you to be the first and last of your line. This curse will only be lifted if someone does truly love you one day. No one will pity you, you fool!"_

_"Pity? I just wish for you. You are the master of all beauty. Even the goddesses rival at your beauty. I damn this friend to never remember the times he pulls out this knife. For if he does, he will do my bidding. He will never remember to keep it well. The blood left on it will be yours alone."_

_Just then Will, or at least his body, moved toward her and stabbed her. Em let out a yell. She pulled out the knife and took it out of Will's hands. She placed it back in his boot. He came to terms and cared for her immediately. He asked no questions about the whole even. When questioned he never even remembered making that part of the trip or getting the knife._

* * *

"Are you saying that the man that was talking to us last night, is the same man who ruined Will?"

"Yes, I am saying that. I would refrain from talking about Will. At least while he is with you know who." Naomi perked up at the sound of foot steps.

A man no bigger than he was tall opened the door. "His Majesty, The Dark Lord." He stepped out side making room for a man to step in.

"I'm sorry for the cell, had I planned on doing this, I would have at least gave you some beds, or at least more comfort." A man taller than even taller than Thomas. His face was scared and he was not the type of man you wanted to meet in Mordor at night. Parker almost felt pity for the man. But, he was the captor, one does not feel pity for the man whom captures you.

"What do you want?" Parker shifted and stood up.

"That is simple. I want your queen to remove my curse. Meaning that..."

"She must marry you." Parker said.

"Yes, that is it." The Man laughed. "I should give you my name. Thus you tell her of my love."

"Sure." Parker spat at him.

"The name is Michael." The man laughed. "If I were you Parker, I would hold on to Naomi here. That is, before you fall."

Parker grabbed Naomi and ask what he meant, but they were plunged into the blackness that opened before their feet.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school. I hope this will hold you over until I am able to write again.**

**I would like to thank Rei for giving me a review. I will be sure to write more about Will and Em soon! ^.^**

**Have a nice day you gals and guys alike!**


End file.
